


The Bendy Banana

by albert_al



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/albert_al
Summary: Its a banana it Is bendy.The world will never be the same.





	The Bendy Banana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The United States Of America](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+United+States+Of+America).



> (In all due seriousness though I used to generator to create this a long time ago. I just thought it was too good to go to waste. So... No its not mine.

Lithuania looked at the bendy banana in his hands and felt ambivalent.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his cold surroundings. He had always hated snooty Dallas with its deafening, deadly dessert. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel ambivalent.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Russia . Russia was a thoughtful doctor with dirty fingers and dirty arms.

Lithuania gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a clever, brave, wine drinker with sloppy fingers and sloppy arms. His friends saw him as a lively, little lawyer. Once, he had even saved a sweet blind person that was stuck in a drain.

But not even a clever person who had once saved a sweet blind person that was stuck in a drain, was prepared for what Russia had in store today.

The snow flurried like skipping owls, making Lithuania active.

As Lithuania stepped outside and Russia came closer, he could see the mangled glint in his eye.

"I am here because I want freedom," Russia bellowed, in a vile tone. He slammed his fist against Lithuania's chest, with the force of 9396 tortoises. "I frigging love you, Lithuania ."

Lithuania looked back, even more active and still fingering the bendy banana. "Russia, I just don't need you in my life any more," he replied.

They looked at each other with stable feelings, like two gleaming, glamorous gerbils laughing at a very admirable wake, which had classical music playing in the background and two mean uncles cooking to the beat.

Suddenly, Russia lunged forward and tried to punch Lithuania in the face. Quickly, Lithuania grabbed the bendy banana and brought it down on Russia's skull.

Russia's dirty fingers trembled and his dirty arms wobbled. He looked worried, his body raw like a helpless, high hawk.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Russia was dead.

Lithuania went back inside and made himself a nice glass of wine.

THE END


End file.
